


Hide and Seek

by skyhillian



Category: Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Markiplier RPF
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:04:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3953467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyhillian/pseuds/skyhillian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A game of hide and seek gets interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide and Seek

You could hear Wade counting down from one hundred loudly somewhere upstairs and you giggled as you sneaked through the basement. You, Mark, Molly, Wade, and Bob were playing hide and seek, and it was Wade's turn to count. There was a closet behind a stack of boxes down here that you knew Wade would never think to check. You pried open the closet just far enough to slip in and shut the door behind you.  
  
A moment later you screamed when a voice said "Hello," from behind you. You turned and swung, hitting the person in the shoulder.  
  
"Ow! That fucking hurt."  
  
"And you scared the pants off of me, Mark!" you told him. Your eyes had adjusted to the darkness enough for you to see him in the incredibly dim light. He was rubbing his arm.  
  
"Oh, really?" he said, his tone flirty. Even in the dark you could see his eyes trail up and down your body. "It seems to me like your pants are still on." You huffed and crossed your arms, leaning back against the door.  
  
The two of you flirted like this all of the time, but it had never occurred in such an enclosed space. The sexual tension was starting to saturate the air.  
  
"Well, wouldn't you like that to change, eh?"  
  
"It would be a nice change of scenery, to be honest."  
  
"Oh, really?" you said, mocking him.  
  
He took a step closer to you and you tried to take a step back, even though you were fully aware of the fact that your back was already against the door. There wasn't much room to work with in the tiny closet, and the few steps Mark had taken had put him less than a foot away from you. He placed his hands on either side of your head. Though Mark was by no means tall, he towered over your five-foot-three frame by more than half a foot.  
  
"Nervous?" he asked. He was speaking in a lower register than normal and it caused goosebumps to break out across your arms.  
  
"N-no," you said, the stutter in your voice betraying the truth. He chuckled and the sound made you shiver.  
  
He leaned so close that you could smell his cologne, and when he spoke, his breath tickled your neck. "There's no need to be nervous." He pressed his lips to your neck and your knees buckled slightly. His hand moved to your waist to help keep you standing while he assaulted your neck with his lips. The scruff on his chin was scratching at your skin and the burn left behind tingled pleasantly.  
  
" _Oh_ ," you moaned when he sucked your skin between his teeth and nipped at it. Your body arched up against his and he squeezed your hip. "That feels r-really nice."  
  
"Good, because I'm enjoying myself far too much." His thumb rubbed circles into the skin of your hip while his other hand slowly inched up your shirt. You shuddered at the feather light touch and raked your nails down his chest. He groaned against your neck and your hips moved forward in response.  
  
You grabbed the hand that was inching up your shirt and Mark paused, pulling back to look at you. "Too far?" he asked, sounding concerned. You directed his hand to the front of your jeans and his eyes widened. "Oh. Not far enough, then?"  
  
"Touch me," you demanded and he complied immediately, popping the button on your jeans and undoing your zipper. He slipped his hand into your underwear and pressed down on your clit with his middle and ring fingers. You cried out and your head snapped back and hit the door.  
  
"Shhh," he said into your ear, continuing to make circles over the sensitive bud. "If you forgot, we're playing hide and seek and we're trying to win." You whimpered through clenched teeth.   
  
Mark groaned into your neck again when you thrust your hand down his pants and palmed his cock. "What was that," you gasped, "about being quiet?"  
  
"Shut up," he growled as he slid two fingers into you. You twisted your wrist and circled your thumb around the crown of his cock and he jerked against your hand. "Fuck."  
  
It was becoming increasingly difficult to stay quiet, especially when Mark curved his fingers and pressed down on your clit with his thumb. You came first, whimpering quietly and shaking against his hand. He came moments later in silence.   
  
"How long have you wanted to do that?" you asked breathlessly.  
  
"A lot longer than I would care to admit, actually."   
  
You moved away from the door and wiped your hand off on an old cleaning cloth. You startled when the door was pulled open. Wade cried out in horror and you realized you still had your pants undone and your shirt rucked up, and Mark's pants had become unbuttoned.  
  
"Molly!" he cried. "We're going to have to burn the closet!"

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is in no way associated with Markiplier. It is written purely as a fan-made fantasy, done in purposes of letting off steam.


End file.
